1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus which is preferably used as part of a data communications network, such as a local area network installed in a building, or as part of a telephone distribution system. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed and claimed herein relates to an accessible network interface assembly or a network outlet which provides a connection point for data communications equipment. A frame or strap is used to mount wiring connectors and network inserts or adapters for connection to electrical connectors on data communications or data terminal equipment. These components can be mounted in a standard wall box or in a wiring closet patch panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data communications networks, such as local area networks used in offices, campuses, and factories require that a large amount of data communications wiring be deployed. Quite often the data communications equipment or data terminal equipment which is used in these networks can change during the life of the facility. However, the wiring installed in the facility can often be used with different types of equipment.
One data communications network interface assembly or data communications outlet assembly which can provide a flexible interface between the installed wiring and various types of communications equipment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,695. A complementary interface device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,779. The devices and assemblies disclosed therein each employ a molded plastic frame which can be mounted in a standard wall box or in a wiring closet patch panel assembly. Network wiring connectors and network connector receptacle inserts or adapters can be mounted in these frames to attach the installed wiring to a plug or connector on the communications equipment. The network wiring connectors provide a common interface to shielded twisted pair and unshielded twisted pair data wiring. The network connector receptacle inserts are matable with the network wiring connectors and a family of these inserts provide a number of different receptacle configurations to the data communications equipment. For example, these receptacle configurations include hermaphroditic token ring mating receptacles, modular jack, balun and RS-232 interfaces. These mounting frames also permit coaxial bulkhead connections to be made to bulkhead inserts or adapters which connect directly to coaxial wiring in the wall without the use of the network wiring connector used with discrete wire. Fiber optic assemblies using the same mounting frame are also available.
These mounting frames provide multiple open-ended cavities in which multiple devices, even using different types of wiring, can be installed at a single location, such as in a standard wall box or in a wiring closet patch panel. These mounting frames are integrally molded plastic members with four side walls surrounding the open-ended cavities. Latches and device support members are integrally molded on the walls. The network wiring connectors used in those configurations employ insulation displacement connector terminals to provide for simple field termination of data wires. The network wiring connectors are edge card connectors with a forwardly facing printed circuit board mating interface, and the network connector receptacle inserts have a printed circuit board interface for mating with these edge card connectors. Thus the edge cards can be easily inserted and removed from their mating configuration with the wiring connector, from the mounting frame and from the assembly. The frame also includes screw holes which permit the attachment of a cover to the assembly. The cover includes openings through which the receptacle interface is accessible. The mounting frame also can be plated to provide a shield for applications requiring the use of shielded cable.
An alternative mounting frame configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,249.
Other conventional network wiring assemblies are also available. For example raceways can be employed to distribute the network wiring. The prior art mounting frame and inserts previously described can be used in surface mount boxes with these raceways. Access floor boxes in which these assemblies can be mounted are also available.